In general, predetermined-sized windows are formed in the doors of vehicles and the windows are opened/closed by window glasses that can be moved up/down.
A door weather strip is installed along the edge of the window to prevent foreign substances such as water or dust from flowing into a gap between the window and the window glass and to block noise transmitted to the interior of a vehicle, when the window is closed with the window glass.
The door weather strip has another function of stably supporting the window glass, when the window glass is moved up/down, and suppressing vibration or tremble of the window glass by supporting the window glass in close contact with it, when the door is opened/closed.
The door weather strip is usually made of an elastic material such as rubber and includes a weather strip body mounted on the door trim or a door panel and one or more sealing lips extending outward from the weather strip body in close contact with the window glass.
When the door weather strip with the structure described above is repeatedly used for a long period of time, the elasticity of the door weather strip is decreased by aging, such that the contact force between the sealing lips and the window glass decreases and thus the air-tightness of the door weather strip decreases.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the air-tightness of the door weather strip and increase the lifespan by enhancing the shape of the sealing lips and the structural characteristics in the door weather strip.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.